


Opps?

by librarysrestrictedsection



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Kitchen Sex, Time sensitive sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Snippet:"Crack!Carol’s eyes widened when she heard the sound and knew that Maria had as well when those good fingers of hers stopped from moving inside of her.  She looked over to her fingers, seeing how there was a bit of glow around them and now the edge of the counter had cracks right under her fingers.  That wasn’t good, at all.“Carol, did you break my-”“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.  I’ll fix it later,” Carol quickly got out, hoping that both Maria wouldn’t be mad at her for actually breaking the countertop and wouldn’t stop fingering her."





	Opps?

Maria was going to kill her once she saw the cracks in her granite countertops.  

Carol couldn’t help it; she was gripping them so tight and trying hard not to break them as easily as chalk.  Super strength came with that kind of cost.  Usually she was careful not to break anything, actually really good at it if she kept her head on her shoulders and focused.

However, right now, she was as least focus on the countertops and her strength as she could be with one of Maria’s hands down the front of her pants and the under her shirt.  The latter had a hold on one of her breasts, groping it and squeezing it just hard enough that got Carol moaning.  Both knew how much she loved when the other played with her tits.  It was like heaven.

Just not as much when Maria slipped her fingers between Carol’s legs and teased her like she had been doing.

The lead up had been simply, really.  

Carol had gotten dressed for the day, knowing it was going to be a great day.  Maria had woken up just as happy.  (The sex the night before had been amazing too, which wasn’t just the whole reason they both were happy in the morning.)  Monica went to school with a pep in her step and would be getting home with the treat of her moms taking her to somewhere nice for early dinner.

The day just got even better when, while cooking lunch, Carol had felt Maria come up behind her, pressing so close to her back and resting her chin on the blonde’s shoulder.  Rough hands of a mechanic slide over her hips, swaying the other slightly before they began to diverge in directions after slipping under Carol’s clothing.  Carol began to make soft sounds with an ever-present smile on her face at how good those hands always felt against her skin.

She tried to focus on still making lunch for them both.  The pans sizzled away as she stood there with her partner pressed up close against her back and hands up under Carol’s clothes.  They were distracting, but not yet enough to stop focusing on the cooking food that was nearly done.

That was, until deft fingers slide further under, under Carol’s underwear, that focus was completely loss on the cooking food.

“Maria,” Carol shuddered out, hair falling forward when she leaned her head forward.  Her body was under the spell of Maria’s hands now.  Not that it bothered her one bit.

The one hand under her bra, having pushed it up enough to let one of Carol’s breasts free, kneed the soft mound with alternating hard squeezes before softening back up.  It felt like when Goose would climb up onto her stomach and knead the blanket.  It felt good having it done with Maria’s hands now.

Whenever Maria began to roll the nipple between her fingers, teasing it and pinching it, that’s when Carol lost all sense of what she had been doing besides enjoying what was going on now.

“Food’s burnin’,” Maria murmured into her ear, making her moaned out than answer.  

Carol felt a sigh of air against her ear, before she felt that hot breath telling her, “Turn off the stove before the house burns down, Care’.”  It was said in a voice, the only voice, that could make Carol do just about anything.  A voice that commanded, but more in a sensual away that made the blonde weak in the knees.

So, she didn’t hesitate to do as she had been told.  Her hands blindly found and turned the stove off, getting a soft, pleased sigh against her ear for it.  Then the hands resumed their handy work on her body, persist in making Carol make every pleased sound she could as fingers dug into her soft flesh and squeezed it.

Carol soon felt a knee nudge between her legs, parting them and pressing back down in eagerness.  There was a small relief that came with the friction, even though there was still a hand pressing against her through her underwear still.  They both knew she was already wet for her partner, increasing so as the fingers slide lower to tease her but never actually slipping in more.

If Maria wanted to spend the afternoon like this, then Carol wasn’t going to stop her at all.  She was going to enjoy it, just as much as Maria was enjoying it.  The whole day could have been like this, malleable under Maria’s fingers, and Carol would have never wanted any other day after it.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Maria murmured into Carol’s ear, earning a soft moan that hitched more when a teasing finger pressed against her clit and slide back lower, “but I don’t want to ruin the fun day with Monica.”

Carol opened her mouth, ready to say something about that instead of just a moaning mess, but then she fell silent for a moment when she felt Maria’s fingers actually slip under the hem of her underwater and now directly touched the wet hotness that came just from natural, aroused reactions.  Her words were soon lost as she all she could do was moan and bend her head forward as her hips rocked gently against those fingers.  They moved lower still, soon teasing Carol’s entrance before slowly slipping inside.

“Maria,” the blonde woman gasped, fingers gripping the edge of the counter to keep herself up with just her strength alone.

**Crack!**

Carol’s eyes widened when she heard the sound and knew that Maria had as well when those good fingers of hers stopped from moving inside of her.  She looked over to her fingers, seeing how there was a bit of glow around them and now the edge of the counter had cracks right under her fingers.  That wasn’t good, at all.

“Carol, did you break my-”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.  I’ll fix it later,” Carol quickly got out, hoping that both Maria wouldn’t be mad at her for actually breaking the countertop and wouldn’t stop fingering her.  She made a little whining noise when Maria still hadn’t moved, rocking her hips a bit to feel something more.  Even though she might have earned some well-received ire from Maria, there was still an arousal burning through her.  It trumped any other more rational thought that wasn’t to get off, have Maria do whatever with her fingers to get her off.

Another sigh brushed past her ear, making Carol shiver and whine in need.  She almost started to beg again, but then Maria started to move her fingers, slipping them out before teasingly back in and driving her wild.

“Thank you,” Carol moaned out, rocking once more and enjoying how good it felt.  Of course, she made sure to not keep adding to the damage done to the countertops.

“Don’t thank me just yet,” Maria murmured while kissing and nipping at Carol’s neck, getting nice sounds for her reward while she continued to slip her fingers into the wet, burning heat that was Carol, “you are going to fix that before Monica gets home.”

“But that’s-” Carol began, stuttering when Maria pressed hard against a sensitive part that made her eyes flutter and lost her train of thought for a moment, “that’s not that long.”

Maria continued to leave love bites against Carol’s neck, going all the way down to the exposed curve of her neck before making her way back up to her ear, “Well then, I hope you don’t last too long then.”  She said it with a smirk in her voice, knowing that the other had hear it when she began to whine and moan, but it felt like just punishment for hurting her countertop.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
